


Sisters to the End

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: post Dragon and the Wolf.Sansa is sad and Arya gives her a visit to cheer her up.fluff/smutSansrya





	Sisters to the End

_In his own way, I believe he loved me_ , Sansa had said of the traitor Baelish. He was gone now, and Sansa felt empty. Directionless. She had wanted that death for a very long time.

And now she couldn't sleep. Jon bent the knee, dead ice men were coming to kill them all, and she was ruling an increasingly discontent North a hair's breadth away from naming her queen and deposing Jon. She battled every day to keep them in line, and Arya...well she was Arya. Now apparently her personal Justice. 

It had been quite the relief Arya had returned to her, and now their relationship was almost completely healed. They after all, would always be sisters no matter what. 

Sansa lay awake in her thoughts when she heard a rapping at her door. 

"Sans...?" Arya called out. Sansa smiled softly at her own nickname from childhood. 

"Come in, little sister." 

Arya calmly walked in, careful not to wake up the whole castle. 

"What is it? Is it Jon? Are the Walkers attacking?"

"Hush...no...we're fine for the time being." It had chilled Sansa to the core when she heard the Wall fell. They would be here soon enough and gods help them all if they did not have enough men. 

"Oh...."

"Are you sure you're ok, Sans? Ever since...."

"I'm fine, little sister. I thought revenge wouldn't feel so empty."

"It does from time to time. Still, the world is better without people like that."

"Yes but I've killed thousands on the field. Do the nightmares ever stop?"

"No." Arya whispered honestly. 

Sansa began to cry softly, and Arya, at first didn't know what to do but opted to cuddle her sister closely, letting her feel her warmth. It had been years since they were so affectionate and Sansa was grateful. 

"I'm so s-sorry...for e-everything." 

Arya smiled, "I forgive you, you know that."

They lay like that for what felt like hours. Then Arya began trying to tickle her. 

Sansa squealed, "Stop it! You strange and annoying brat!" She laughed. 

"Make me!"

"Is that how you speak to your Lady?" Sansa demanded in mock outrage, and tickled back. They rolled around, giggling on the bed. 

They finally stopped, and their faces were extremely close. Sansa blushed. _What is this feeling? What are you doing, Arya?_

Arya swallowed, staring at Sansa's lips. 

"You know, I never truly noticed..."

"What?" Sansa whispered back.

"How beautiful you really are, Sansa."

"('n n-not that pretty." she stammered, nervous for some reason under Arya's gaze. She gazed back and noticed for the first time as well, that Arya's assassin trainng had done her wonders. Her face was lean, her chest was decently ample, and her arms were toned and muscled. The blush went deeper red.  _What am I, a Targaryen?_

She tried to shake her head of these thoughts but Arya continued to lay on top of her with her face close. Finally she leaned in and kissed Sansa on the cheek, while her hands ran up Sansa's sides. 

"Beautiful..."

"A-Arya, what..."

"Shhh..."

"What are we doing?"

"You're not doing anything. I'm showing my big sister how much I love her." Arya whispered seductively. 

She moved up a bit, so Sansa got a good view of Arya's cleavage. She enjoyed the sight despite her best efforts. Arya never had the largest breasts in the world but they were still round, soft and cute. _I want to touch them-no stop it!_

Arya continued her ministrations, kissing Sansa's body, and neck. This sent a great shiver down Sansa's entire body, and made her wet in places she would rather not say. Finally, she lifted her head up and pecked Sansa's lips chastely. And then again, more passionately and sexy, letting herself slowly make out with her sister in the dead of dark night. 

"T-they'll hear-" Sansa protested desperately, but Arya smirked, knowing Sansa was not pushing her off or resisting.

Sansa had no idea why she hadn't put a stop to this or why she wasn't resisting. Yet Arya was so gentle, so loving and despite being her little sister, was grown up and incredibly beautiful. Sansa never truly considered herself gay. There was only a slight crush on Margaery Tyrell. Perhaps, she decided to herself, it was an early hint for things to come but she never imagined making out with Arya. 

She let out a soft, delicate moan as she captured Arya's lips and slowly kissed back. Arya grinned into it and continued straddling and touching Sansa. She unlaced the both of them, revealing Sansa's incredible busom. She felt them and squeezed them, eliciting cute sounds from her big sister, and delighted in seducing Sansa to her will. Sansa ran her tongue along her top lip upon the sight of Arya's breasts, wanting badly to touch and taste them. She surely would get the chance, as Arya was not stopping. 

 _Oh I am definitely gay_ , thought Sansa upon the sight of the ravenhead's naked revealed breasts.

"Are...are we really doing this?" 

Arya hummed, "Mhmm. I want you. You're so smart, and powerful now. You took our home back. Now I'm going to make love to you in our home."

"A-Arya, don't talk that way!" Sansa desperately cried, indigantly. "We're...we're not Targaryens."

"The Dragon Queen won't mind. The Targaryens did this for centuries. If anyone else does mind, well, they're just going to have to deal with me. Have sex with me, Sans. You deserve to feel good. Let me love you. Let me make you feel good."

Sansa let her. She gave in, relaxing her body, as Arya passionately sucked on her breasts and tickled her nipples with her tongue. She moaned, and tried to cover it up with a pillow. 

"Mmh Arya! Fuck me!"

Arya grinned and gladly obliged. She slid down, and once they were both naked, began fucking her sexy sister. She lifted her leg up and connected her pussy to Sansa's pussy, and grinded up against her a little bit. 

Sansa squealed, "MMMMHHHH!" into the pillow.

"Mm. Mm! Mm! MM!" Sansa moaned with each of Arya's thrusts, and thrust back. Each thrust sent shivers of electric pleasure into both of their clits. Arya was sopping wet,very turned on as she made love to her big sister.

Their bodies melted together, in their incestuous passion. 

"I love you, Sansa. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Arya." she moaned, muffled.

Arya quickened the thrusts, as she scissored her sister's gushing pussy, rubbing them together with furious incestuous lust.

"Oh...oh yes, Sansa! Yes Sansa!" Arya tried to stay quiet but she wasn't making it easy on herself. 

"Arya you have to be quiet."

"I'm trying."

"Arya, I....mmm!"

"I'm about to cum too! Cum for me, big sister!"

She leaned down and sucked on Sansa's nipples, while still pushing her clit up against her sister's pussy.

Despite her mouth being muffled, Sansa's eyes still stared back at Arya and Arya only saw love and lust. She smiled lovingly.

Finally, the electricty reached boiling point and their incestuous girl-cum spilled out, flowing and mixing in their sheets. 

"AAhhh ARYA!" 

"SANSA!"

They screamed with lustful abandon, no longer caring if anyone heard them in the dead of night castle. 

"I LOVE YOU ARYA!"

"i LOVE YOU TOO SANSA!"

They continued to cum, their clits pulsing with impossible pleasure. Sansa's release was much needed, her stress at least temporarily gone. 

She masturbated often (to her initial shame, Arya had begun creeping into her thoughts when she did), yet it had never felt this good. 

"Good, huh?" Arya grinned, letting out a soft, exhausted giggle as she lay down on Sansa's sweaty chest.  Sansa's tummy glistened with all the cum Arya sprayed onto it.

"A-amazing...thank you so much little sister..."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me." Arya blushed shyly. 

"Course, silly." Then there was silence as Sansa had fallen asleep.  Arya merely gazed at her sleeping sister with affection. So cute. Sansa had been a great lay but she only did it to show Sansa she not only forgave her but loved her and wanted to give her at least some good memories.

She closed her eyes as well. 

"I love you too, Sansa."

They were now more than sisters. Far more. They would have to deal with this fact at some point, especially with Jon but for now, no one knew and no one needed to know. 

They after all, would always be sisters no matter what. They were joined. In one another's arms. the wolves were home at last.

The End.


End file.
